List of Weapons in TuckerZombies
'Desert Eagle:' One of the simplest weapons in TuckerZombies. It was first introduced in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Cotton and Mittens Tuckermeow. 'Uzi:' The Uzi is a sub machine-gun that was introduced as the Avatar (Sovester)'s Weapon in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!". It was wielded with a tatical knife making an excelent combonation. 'Akimbo Uzi:' The Akimbo Uzi is an upgraded version of the Uzi that was first introduced in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!! " where it was dual wielded by Cotton Tuckermeow. 'M4A1:' The M4A1 first appeared in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Cotton Tuckermeow . The M4A1 later appeared in the TuckerZombies map Suburb where it was wielded by one of the four American soldiers you could ally. 'AK-47:' The AK-47 first appeared in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Cotton Tuckermeow. It later appeared in the TuckerZombies map Deep S**t as the Avatar (Cotton)'s Weapon. And then again in the map Suburb where it was wielded by one of the four American soldier that you could ally. 'RPG-7:' The RPG-7 first appeared in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Mittens Tuckermeow. It later appeared in the TuckerZombies nap Suburb where it was wielded by one of the four American soldiers you could ally. RPOMG-7 This gun made it's first appearence in TuckerZombies: Sanctum, where it was wielded by a terrorist. 'AT4:' The AT4 is a rocket launchin device that first appeared in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Mittens Tuckermeow. (not a big surprise, he loves explosives) It later appeared in the TuckerZombie map Suburb as the Avatar (Mittens)'s weapon. It also appeared on Suburb as the weapon that one of the four American soldiers that you could ally wielded. 'Commando:' The Commando was first seen in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by the survivor. It hasn't been seen since. 'Predator:' The Predator made it's first appearence in TuckerZombies: Sanctum, where it was aquired once you Pack-A-Punched the survivor. (who was holding it) 'Thundergun:' The Thundergun is one of the Wonder Weapons of TuckerZombies. First seen in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOM BIES!!!" where it was wielded by Mittens Tuckermeow. It was seen again in the TuckerZombies maps Deep S**t and Sanctum where it was again wielded by Mittens. It then apeared again in the map Suburb for the Avatar weapon in Wonder Weapon mode. (The avatar was once again, Mittens) For more infor look at the Thundergun article. 'ZeusCannon:' The ZeusCannon was first introduced in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!". It was wielded by Mittens Tuckermeow and can only be obtained by Pack-A-Punching a character with a Tundergun, or waiting until a round where allies upgrade. The ZeusCannon hasn't been seen in any other Zombie maps so far. For more info look at the Thundergun article. 'Ray Gun:' The Ray Gun first appeared in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Cotton Tuckermeow. It later appeared in the TuckerZombies map Deep S**t as the Avatar weapon in Wonder Weapon mode. (Cotton was the avatar) For more info look at the Ray Gun arcicle. 'Porter's X2 Ray Gun:' The Porter's X2 Ray Gun was first seen in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Co tton Tuckermeow. The Porter's X2 Ray Gun could only be obtained by Pack-A- Punching a character hold the Ray Gun, or waiting until a round where allies upgrade. For more info look at the Ray Gun article. 'Winter's Howl:' The Winter's Howl first appeared in the TuckerZombies map Deep S**t where it was wielded by Freddy Coppertail. It's a very effective weapon, freezes zombies instantly which makes it easier to eascape. For more info look at the Winter's Howl article. 'Winter's Fury:' Winter's Fury was first introduced in TuckerZombies: Sanctum where it was wielded by Freddy Coppertail. It can only be optained in either a round where allies upgrade, or by pack-a-punching a character holding the Winter's Howl. For more information, check out the Winter's Howl article. 'Death Machine' The Death Machine has so far been seen twice in TuckerZombies. It was first seen on the map Deep S**t where it was wielded by the Juggernaut. (top picture) It was later seen on the map Sanctum where it was wielded by Mudge. (bottom picture) ' ' 'GodFinger:' Wielded by Mudge on on TuckerZombies: Sanctum. So far it can only be gained by pack-a-punching a character holding the Death Machine. 'WunderWaffe DG-2:' The WunderWaffle made it's first appearence in TuckerZombies: Ring (Wonder Weapon mode) where it appeared as Sovester's Wonder Weapon. It appeared again on the map Sanctum, also as Sovester's Wonder Weapon. To learn more, check out the WunderWffle DG-2 article. 'Attatchments:' There are several attachments in TuckerZombies, here's all of them so far. Army Knife: This attatchment was first seen in SIA Part:XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Mittens Tuckermeow. Brass Knuckles: This attatchment also made it's first appearence in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Cotton Tuckermeow. Tactical Knife: This is the most common attatchment in TuckerZombies. Grenade Launcher: Attatches to the M4A1 and the AK-47 mostly, but it also attaches to other weapons. Extended Dual Mags: Seen as the attachment to the avatar's (cotton) weapon on the map Deep S**t VR-11 Gas: An attachment for the avatar (Freddy) on the TuckerZombies map, Manor. Heavy Armor: Gives extra health to its wearer. So far it can only be gained by upgrading. Trivia: *Almost all the weapons in TuckerZombies are from CoD. *Cotton lets Sovester borrow her Ray Gun on the map Deep S**t. *The hard-to-eat snack that Sovester talks about on Suburb is probably Cotton's Ray Gun. *In TuckerZombies: Sanctum the Pack-A-Punch machine made it's first appearence, where it could be used to upgrade weapons. *Sovester's Wonder Weapon was unknown until the Wonder Weapon mode for TuckerZombies: Ring was unlocked. Then it was revealed that his WW was the WunderWaffe DG-2. *The Godfinger, weilded by Mudge, never appeared in CoD. It was only a rumor.